Pertama
by fubba123
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Oikawa yang penasaran posisinya di daftar prioritas sang kekasih. Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018.


Entri Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018

Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Sugawara Koushi

Words: 1500+

Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Oikawa yang penasaran posisinya di daftar prioritas sang kekasih. Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018.

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! dan semua karakternya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya plot dan AU dalam tulisan ini.

 **Pertama**

02-13-20XX – 10.26 PM; Shinjuku.

Dear Diary,

Pemuda langsing itu pacarku.

Partner lelakiku yang manis.

Pialaku yang berharga, yang dulu merupakan musuhku di lapangan voli.

Ya setidaknya begitu konteksnya. Namun belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang kurang dalam hubungan kami.

Ya, malam ini aku akan menceritakan tentang seorang Sugawara. Aku tak akan menyebut nama kecilnya walau ini cuma blog pribadi. Aku saja belum dapat hak memanggil nama kecilnya (=_=)

Saat ini aku sedang memperhatikan Suga-chan yang sedang serius membaca novel fantasi favoritnya. Diam sambil sesekali membalik lembar demi lembar bendel kertas ukuran A5 itu. Aku sendiri kurang paham apa menariknya membaca novel. Bukan aku tak suka membaca sih, namun pilihan utamaku adalah majalah olahraga. Apalagi jika wajahku terpasang disana. Aku kan _ace_ terbaik nomor tiga se-Jepang!

Suga-chan itu manis. Beberapa kali di kota dia ditawari para pencari bakat untuk menjadi aktor atau model majalah. Namun dia malah popular di kalangan remaja muda di _Instagray_ karena tak satupun mulut manis itu memenangkan hatinya. Yah, paling tidak berarti rayuanku masih lebih baik dari mereka. (Ha!)

Suga-chan bilang ia tak suka kalau harus difoto dan diperhatikan oleh seisi kota. Tapi jangan bilang padanya ya, aku tahu sebenarnya dia hanya pemalu. Buktinya adalah foto _selfie_ miliknya yang selalu penuh dengan like. Di malam-malam aku bisa pulang, dia juga selalu terlihat mempermanis foto-fotonya (dan kami berdua) di aplikasi unik yang diunduhnya di PayStore.

Saat aku memperhatikannya dan berkata hal-hal seperti "kau seharusnya menerima tawaran kilat kemarin," Suga-chan selalu menggerutu dan berkata dirinya tak lebih baik dariku. Yah jelas lah, aku kan ganteng dan tidak bercela. Tapi dia juga cakep! Seharusnya dia tak merasa rendah diri, kan? Bahkan jika bintik cokelat di sudut mata kirinya hilang juga dia tetap cantik. Eh, tapi dia selalu memarahiku kalau bilang cantik…

Sudut yang terkena matahari di apartemen kami selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Suga-chan akan 'berjemur' di sana sambil membawa selimut favoritnya. Aku biasanya ikut-ikutan duduk dan memeluknya sebelum dia menyuruhku masak sarapan. (Ya, aku jarang pulang dan melewatkan giliranku memasak. Toh, Suga-chan akan masak _carbonara_ lezat untuk makan malam)

Eh, ternyata dari tadi tulisanku ini punya awalan huruf yang sama ya? Hehe, aku memang mencoba tapi jadi keterusan..

E… Enak juga makan malam kali ini… Ahhh, sudahlah aku tidak terlalu puitis.

Selamat malam (^w^)/

* * *

Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu menggumamkan nada ceria sembari membalik telur dadar di penggorengan tanpa kesulitan. Hari ini cerah, pikirnya. Sementara kekasihnya belum terbangun, dia masih punya waktu yang cukup menyiapkan segalanya. Kemeja, OK. Dasi, OK. Sarapan, hampir siap. Segera setelah omelet selesai ia akan berbalik dan menyiapkan kopi hitam favoritnya. Pahit. Nikmat. Bahkan Oikawa yang tidak terlalu suka banyak gula di minumannya juga protes kenapa Suga selalu minum kopi hitam saja.

"Ah, dimana kutinggalkan saos tomatnya?"

Suga berkedip dan mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh isi dapur. Sejenak dia tersenyum setelah menemukannya di antara bumbu-bumbu. Rak kedua, bukan ketiga. Pasti Oikawa salah menaruhnya setelah makan pasta kemarin.

Dengan cekatan dia melipat telur dadar yang menggunung itu, membaliknya sekali lagi dalam satu sentakan dan menaruhnya di atas nasi goreng yang sudah disiapkannya di piring. Kompor dimatikan dan diraihnya pisau dapur. Lagi-lagi dengan satu gerakan, ia membuat irisan tipis pada tengah telur, membuat isinya meleleh membanjiri piring. Diambilnya botol saos tomat dan ditorehkannya salam selamat pagi di atas telur kuning keemasan. Sempurna sekali.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya dia sudah menata dua piring dan dua pasang sendok di atas meja makan. Sekarang tinggal menunggu mesin kopi mati otomatis, dan itu artinya pekerjaan terakhir pagi ini sudah menunggu.

Langkahnya ke kamar tidur seakan terbang. Suga sudah melakukannya puluhan kali semenjak pagi pertamanya berada di apartemen mungil ini. Sesampainya di ujung kasur dia beringsut, menaruh pantatnya perlahan pada sentuhan lembut alas tidur beraroma buah favoritnya. Jemarinya bergerak mendekati wajah Oikawa yang masih tenang dan nampak bahagia.

"Oikawa-kun, bangunlah. Nanti kumakan bagianmu," bisiknya agak keras. Sang partner mengeluarkan erangan malas melawan keinginan untuk tetap berada di naungan kelembutan bantal bulu angsa. Suga terkekeh, menjewer kekasihnya. "Ayo, pemalas."

Beberapa detik terasa lama sampai Oikawa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sayu. Namun segera tersenyum melihat wajah Suga di dekat miliknya. "Pagi, Suga-chan—"

"Kutunggu di luar.." ucap Suga, berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Sosoknya yang sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap tertangkap mata Oikawa. Terpapar cahaya halus pagi yang berawan.

"Suga-chaaan…" rengek Oikawa sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan sang kekasih.

"Nanti aku terlambat. Aku harus rapat jam sembilan… Cepat keluar dan makan sarapanmu, ok?"

Namun bukan Oikawa namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Ia langsung duduk dan menjangkau tubuh Suga. Satu, dua ciuman disarangkan ke pipi dan telinga Suga dan membuat korbannya menarik napas panjang, menahan gerutuan yang tak bisa langsung keluar karena Oikawa langsung menariknya ke kasur dan mencium bibirnya. Lapar.

"MMmmh—jangan makan orang, makan yang benar sana, duh. Nanti sia-sia aku menyetrika kemejaku!" sergah pemuda yang lebih muda itu—menyikut lengan Oikawa dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman partnernya.

Dimarahi, Oikawa hanya menunjukkan seringai kecil dan memeluk leher Suga. "Maaf Suga-chan. Kau terlalu manis."

"Oibego…"

"Hei, bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan tiru Iwachan?"

"Ayo keluar, nanti sarapan kita dingin."

"…..iya iya…"

* * *

"Suga-chan kau nggak kangen aku nih?"

"…aku sedang menelponmu kan…"

"Dinginnya…. Apa aku sudah tidak penting untukmu?"

Suga mengunyah roti isi daging tanpa berkedip. Terkadang menjadi pasangan seorang Oikawa Tooru adalah beban batin. Tapi jika dia berpikir sedikit lebih keras, semua itu hanya bentuk afeksi yang sedikit kurang kreatif.

"Aku masih di kantor. Sabar sedikit dong…"

"Bawakan aku kue matcha ya.."

"Berapa?"

"Tiga. Dua untukku dan satu untukmu. Yang kecil ya, biasanya mereka memberikan lebih banyak bubuk matcha disana," sahut Oikawa riang.

"Baik… sabar dan tunggu aku pulang ya."

Suga mengabaikan siulan jahil Nishinoya dari seberang ruangan—dia sudah paham segalanya tentang pasangan sensasional ini. Suga dan Oikawa tidak memamerkan hubungan mereka di publik namun kebanyakan rekan mereka dari tim voli SMA sudah tahu. Noya juga sudah mengira kalau Suga memang memiliki perhatian lebih terhadap setter lawannya itu sejak SMA.

"Apa lagi ulah libero mini itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa… aku akan kembali ke ruangan sebentar lagi. Jaga rumah ya," tanpa jeda Suga mematikan telpon. Paling sebentar lagi Oikawa akan mengiriminya pesan kecewa. Seperti biasanya Suga akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan sang anggota tim nasional.

Klasik, tapi manis.

"Sugawara-san."

Suga menoleh ke kirinya, dimana Nishinoya berdiri dengan membawa piring baru berisi kroket. Padahal tadi dia baru menghabiskan semangkuk penuh sup merah dan roti Perancis. Ditaruhnya hidangan itu dan duduk di kursi besi yang identik dengan tempat Suga berada. "Ya?"

"Kadang aku heran. Apa Suga-san nggak capek?"

Hampir Suga menanyakan maksud Nishinoya namun mengingat siapa yang baru ditelponnya, dia sadar maksud sahabat lamanya itu.

"Ah, dia. Aku sudah terbiasa sih.."

"…..begitu ya… Tapi rasanya ada yang…. kosong…"

"…..biasa saja. Jika aku memanjakannya pasti akan berakibat buruk… Lagipula dia sendiri hanya mencoba manja. Oikawa adalah bayi besar sok kuat yang hidupnya naik turun. Biarkan saja sebentar dia pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku tentu tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian…"

"Baguslah.." senyum Nishinoya kembali seperti semula. Suga tak terkejut piringnya sudah setengah kosong. Selagi berbicara tadi Nishinoya hanya diam mendengarkan dan sibuk mengunyah.

"Tapi Suga-san… kau tahu hari ini hari apa kan?"

Suga hanya nyengir. "Itu sudah diurus…"

* * *

02-14-20XX – 07.31 AM; Shinjuku.

Dear Diary (Tooru),

Apa kabar kekasihku?

Apa yang setiap hari dia lontarkan tentangku?

Aku ingin bertanya…

Bualan, tawa, tangis, canda, cinta. Itu semua kuterima darimu. Aku yang dulu tak mengenalmu hingga kita lulus SMA.

Cibiran antar tim menjadi khas yang tak terlupakan, walau maksud kami bukan menjadi lawan pribadi.

Decak kagum tertuju untukmu yang selalu nomor satu.

Energi yang selalu terpancar darimu memacu semangat bertarung baru tiap kita berhadapan di lapangan. Meski yang biasa kau incar bukan aku (haha).

Fungsi kita berdua di lapangan sama sekaligus berbeda. Di lapangan tanding maupun lapangan kehidupan. Menjadi support bagi yang lain, memanfaatkan keadaan dan mencari solusi. (Wah aku jadi curhat soal kerjaan, maaf..)

Hadirmu di hidupku tak disangka-sangka.

Ingin ku selalu memujimu, kalau saja kau tak gampang besar kepala.

Kalau kau penasaran; kau selalu nomor satu.

Lelaki pertama yang melengkapi hidupku lebih dari yang lain. Kau harus bangga.

Memang bibirku tak semanis milikmu dalam berbual, tapi kau tetap milikku.

Nah, sekarang periksa di bawah tempat tidur…

Oikawa Tooru, sayangku.

Dari Koushi,

 _Happy Valentine._

* * *

"…perasaan aku tak pernah memberinya password blogku…" ceracau Oikawa dalam isaknya. Dia sedang memandangi kotak penuh fotonya. Sebagian bersama Suga. Dan disadarinya kebanyakan dari foto itu selalu menunjukkan pose yang mirip. Pose _peace sign_ kesukaannya. Dan setiap foto. Semua. Foto. Diedit dengan rapi sehingga tak ada objek lain yang mengganggu. Hanya ada Oikawa dan Suga.

"…pose itu sebenarnya menjengkelkan karena kau tak pernah mau ganti yang lain kecuali disuruh.."

"Suga-chan—" pemuda bersurai coklat itu memutar tubuhnya dan menangkap figur Suga yang mengenakan kaos kebesaran. Tunggu, itu kaos miliknya.

"Kukira kau sudah makan coklat di bawah foto…" Suga berjalan masuk ke kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan—karena sedari tadi Oikawa hanya bersantai di ruang tengah sampai dia membuka blog. Digunakannya lengan panjang kaos untuk mengelap airmata Oikawa. "Dasar cengeng."

"…..kau mau pakai coklat untuk 'persiapan'?" ujar Oikawa sembari merangkul tubuh kekasihnya.

"Yah begitulah…"

Oikawa tersenyum simpul dan mereka menyelimuti diri dengan kehangatan masing-masing. Akhirnya dia tahu. Tidak pernah ada yang kurang dalam hubungan ini.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
